Serus Crucis Academy
by Kavilene
Summary: The Serus Crucis Academy, a prestigious school founded by the Church over 300 years ago, is currently located in England, London. Highschool AU Allen/OC


**Disclaimer: Do not own DGM, never will.**

**Hey guys! SCA is back after some major work done on it!**

**So, this is a DGM AU Fanfic set in a school environment. In other words, a high school Fanfic. I think I read too much Kuroshitsuji and other Shojo stuff…so this is heavily Japan culture influenced. XD DGM is Japan culture, but you know what I mean.**

**When you read the story, there's a little word/letter play in one of the names. It's the name marked with *. If you just can't figure it out, don't worry. The answer's at the very bottom. :D**

**Also, I have no beta. So there's destined to be grammar and spelling mistakes. If you are interested in being a Beta, message me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Serus Crucis Academy, a prestigious school founded by the Church over 300 years ago, is currently located in England, London. It has wide connections all over the world: three sister schools located in Asia, one in each of North and South America, five more all across Europe and it also sponsors many schools in Africa._

"Sounds interesting," Allen sat at the dining table and leisurely devoured his enormous breakfast. He looked down at the information pamphlet placed beside his plate, "Serus Crucis Academy, or SCA. Is this where you used to teach, Master Cross?"

"Shut up, idiot. Hurry up and eat." Marian Cross appeared around the corner of the kitchen door, securing his loose tie underneath the collar of his formal-looking shirt.

"I think the one who needs to hurry is you." Allen stated bluntly, the enormous amount of food was converted into a tower of empty plates within minutes.

"I already said, shut up. Unlike you, I do not devour a mountain every morning." Cross said sarcastically. He dashed around like a headless fly while looking extremely calm and meaningful at the same time.

Cross temporarily stopped in front of a mirror in the hallway. He admired his own reflection and threw dazzling smiles at himself before smoothing down his mess of hair into long, neat red locks.

"Master, admit it. You overslept." Allen pointed out. He stood up from the dining table, moved all the dishes into the sink (which was too small to contain all those empty plates) and threw on his favourite grey coat that was hanging on the back of his chair.

School doesn't officially start until tomorrow. However, all students arrive one day earlier since it's a boarding school and everyone needs to sort out dormitories.

Cross finished tidying his appearance before stepping out the door just to be called back by Allen who reminded Cross that he left the car keys on the dining table.

"I KNOW, STUPID! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Cross turned, got the car key from the corner of the dining table and hurried out of the house.

Allen walked calmly to the door after his dashing Master. He picked up his school bag, a bag that is some kind of formalized messenger bag, and a small suitcase from beside the door then followed Cross to the car.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Allen stood gaping before the front gate of the Serus Crucis Academy. Cross crossed his arms across his chest with a bored look on his face. Allen turned his head to gape at his Master, "Master, this is…huge."

Cross raised a skeptical eyebrow and looked at Allen, annoyed. "Of course, stupid student! What do you expect?"

Allen shook his head. He hadn't expected anything. He never even gave a thought about it. He gingerly turned his head back to gape at the grand scenery.

The first thing Allen noticed was the extremely grand entrance gate. Its width could easily fit three lanes of traffic. The sophisticated patterns of the iron on the gate was even more breath taking. The iron bars were bent into detailed roses, leaves and vines; at the very top of the gate, straight, pointy ends form a wide ark. The fencing on each side of the gate consisted of pillars and more iron fencing. The iron fencing was just as intricate as the gate. The pillars were tall, cream coloured marble.

"You see that emblem on the pillars? That is the school's emblem." Cross pointed to one of the pillars. On each pillar, there was a relief carving of a cross with sharp ends and several more triangular ends stuck out from behind. A line of writing was on a carved 'banner' on top: _S__equitur__Deus_ and another line of writing was beneath the cross: _Puritatem__et__Innocentia_.

Allen read the Latin – a language he had a brief knowledge on. Follow God…it said and…Purity and Innocence.

Allen looked beyond the gate and the fencing, what awaited him was even more shock. Right inside the gate, there was a big, round garden. It is lined with perfectly cut hedges, the ground was tiled with bricks and at the very centre was a fountain. The first building in sight, the School Office building, was three storeys high. According to the information pamphlet, this building is where he will meet the Principal. This, is far more than just a school office. The old, grand architecture; the heavily decorated corners and ledges of walls; the rows of long floor-to-ceiling windows; the wide stairs leading to the front door; the luxurious red carpet laid on the stairs; the marble hand rails with grandeur relief carvings and the luxurious royal red curtains seen through the windows all made this school office seem like more a mansion fit for a king.

Cross had enough of Allen's wordless gaping. He slapped the teen hard on the back to bring him back into reality. "Ow!" Allen yelped in surprise.

"Stop staring like an idiot, stupid!" Cross glared down at Allen. But suddenly, his expression changed to a mocking smile. "Che, what are they thinking? Making the Office seem like some hotel."

Allen swallowed hard. This is making him more and more nervous. He slowly shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, Master. This…this…this is not just a hotel. It's a world-class hotel!"

Cross looked at Allen as if he's speaking Icelandic. "Let's…head in." He turned around and got into his shiny black convertible.

Allen was once again jerked into reality, this time by the sound of Cross starting the engine. The teen ran to the other side of the car and sat in the passenger seat.

Cross drove the car up to the gate. Two surveillance cameras located on the two pillars on each side of the gate turned in the direction of the car. Cross leant forward and waved leisurely at the cameras. After a few seconds, the large gates opened into the garden. The gates continued to open until they were flat against the fencing on each side.

Cross pointed a finger at Allen. "One more thing, idiot. When you get there, don't ever say that you are related to me in any way. Don't say I'm your guardian."

"Why?"

"I don't want the ladies to misunderstand, you know. I used to be pretty popular with the female population of the staff. No, I AM popular with the ladies. If you say I'm your guardian, I might lose my popularity." Cross said with a serious frown. "As you know I only associate myself with beautiful people."

Allen just looked at the red-haired man sweat dropped. The white-haired boy sighed and looked out the window. Cross drove around the fountain and arrived before the building. The white-haired boy was grateful that from his point of view, he was not able to see further into the school campus. He was sure that if he did, he would die of a heart attack…maybe not that extreme, but quite possibly dislocate his jaw.

As Cross pulled to a stop, an elderly man walked out from the Office. He had a long face and a downturned mouth. His large, unnaturally round eyes followed Cross and Allen's every movement. His skin was a stony type of grey. He walked down the grand flight of stairs and faced Cross who was getting out of his car.

"Cross Marian. You finally returned." The old man said.

Allen got out of the car. He took his small suitcase and school bag from the back row and then went to stand behind his Master.

"Ah, yes! It was a tough job after all. All this time, and all I managed to find was this idiot." Cross turned slightly and hit Allen hard on the head. "Ow!"

"Allen Walker, right?" The old man extended an aged hand towards the boy, "I am Peter Keage*, the gatekeeper of SCA, also the head of the Defence Department of the school."

Allen shook the gatekeeper's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Keage." _This school has a Defense Department?_

The old man nodded and inspected Cross's car. "Hey Marian, you got a new car."

Cross looked coolly at the convertible and smiled proudly. "Oh yes! I found this baby and it was love at first sight!" The red-haired man laughed at his own joke while the other two just stared at the crazy man.

Allen stared at Cross with accusing eyes. Legally, this car belongs to him. Cross bought this car with a loan from the bank, but the bank's regulations say that the buyer must first pay 15% by themselves. The 15% Cross paid was from Allen's inheritance from Mana. The car was then bought under Allen's name.

Cross sensed the awkwardness so he coughed into his hand to make it less awkward. It barely worked. The red-haired man put an arm around Peter Keage and handed over the car key. "My old friend, I'll hand my baby over to you. Take good care of it." Cross lightly slapped Peter's back, he opened the door to the driver's seat for the old man and gestured the gatekeeper to get in.

Peter looked momentarily at the car key. He raised his head and stared straight at Cross with a serious face. "I'm afraid I cannot go yet. I am the gatekeeper, it's my responsibility to confirm the identity of everyone who enters these gates."

"Peter, my old friend. It's me, Marian Cross? Do you really need to confirm that?" Cross held up both arms in a shrug then did a 360 rotation for the gatekeeper to inspect.

"No, Cross. I know who you are. Just Allen." Peter looked at Allen. The boy suddenly grew nervous. "May I please have your I.D." Allen nodded. He pulled his passport out from his pocket. Peter opened the passport. He looked closely at the picture on the I.D. and compared that to Allen himself. Allen grew even more nervous under such close inspection.

"When did you take this picture?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Um…four years ago?" Allen scratched his head.

"You sure changed a lot. The hair colour and that scar…" Peter pointed to Allen's left eye.

Allen was left wordless, not sure how to answer. Cross decided to rescue Allen, rarity, it is, "He bleached his hair and that scar was from an accident two years ago."

Peter nodded. He handed Allen back his passport and drove the car away. Allen released a sigh of relief. Cross frowned, "Stupid student. The cat got your tongue?"

"No…just…Mana…" Allen managed out.

Cross rolled his eyes. He turned around and walked up the set of stairs that Peter just came down from. Allen bent down to get his suitcase, his bag and put his passport back into his pocket. He followed his Master and walked up the stairs. As Allen stepped on the red carpet, he noticed that it was surprisingly soft.

"What are you doing? Hurry up, idiot!"

Allen hurriedly ran up the stairs and followed Cross into the building.

Inside, the carpet was navy with gold coloured roses. On the left of the entrance was an empty service desk with a small bell sitting on it. Directly in front was another set of grand stairs. On the right was a waiting room with four royal red Victorian Chaises around a small red wood coffee table. A glass vase of porcelain roses sat on the table and beside it, an unopened bottle of wine with a blue ribbon around it.

"Excuse me." Allen and Cross turned around to see an Asian girl in pigtails carrying a plate containing two cups of coffee. She was wearing the girls' uniform. Just by looking, one could tell the cups were premium quality, fine bone china. "The Principal will be here shortly, meanwhile, please have a seat." The girl gestured to the waiting room. Cross nodded at the girl and flashed his infamous charming smile. The girl was unaffected. Allen sweat dropped.

When Cross and Allen were seated, the girl placed the two cups on to the table.

"Thank you." Allen and Cross both said. Cross flashed his smile again at the girl. The girl smiled sweetly at the two guests and went to sit at the service desk.

Cross, obviously annoyed at the ineffectiveness of his charm, hit Allen on the head.

"Ow! What was that for Master?" Allen rubbed his head.

"Drink the damn coffee! Idiot apprentice!" Cross took the two cups of coffee and shoved one into Allen's hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Allen hurriedly put the cup down again, "So hot!" Cross ignored the commotion beside him and calmly took a small sip.

"Oooh, look what we have here!"

Allen and Cross turned to the voice. Standing at the top of the stairs was a young man in a white lab coat. On top his head, he had a small white cap and in his hand he held a blue mug with the picture of a pink bunny on it. The man shouldn't be more than 35. He steadily walked down the stairs and arrived before Allen and Cross.

"I'm sorry to make you wait. I was checking the labs. The students start classes tomorrow after all." The man shrugged. Cross sat down again with a 'hmph'.

"Cross, long time no see." The man smiled at Cross.

"Jamaican Blue Mountain, huh?" Cross asked.

"Yes, I only drink that. Is it fine for you?" The man sat down, he gestured Allen to sit. Allen obeyed.

"Yeah, I can handle it."

"That's good. So, is this the 'Allen Walker' you speak of?" The man looked at Allen.

"Yes. That's Allen." Cross replied.

The man extended a hand, "I am Komui Lee. The Principal of SCA."

Allen shook Komui's hand, "Nice to meet you. I am Allen Walker."

"Welcome to Serus Crucis Academy." Komui smiled. "I hope that you will have a great time at this school."

Allen smiled back, "I'm sure I will."

"Well," Komui took a deep breath, 'Let's get down to business." He took out a stack of paper from thin air. "This is a map of the school. This is your timetable. As seen here, Friday afternoon is then dedicated to club activities. Here is a booklet. In this booklet, it outlines what the people in your class have done for each subject and also which textbooks you need to pick up from the textbook room located near the dormitory. Please pick the textbooks up before tomorrow. Over here is information about dormitories and dormitory rules. Over here is your room number, I'm sure you can find it. If you have any problems in the dormitory, look for the boys' dormitory manager Reever Wenhamm."

Allen felt like fainting. Komui talks fast, so fast that he doesn't even take a breath. Not only that, but he was pulling out paper and pointing to things at top speed. Paper were flying everywhere, all Allen could see were paper, paper and paper. But now, Komui finally took a breath and lifted his coffee to his mouth.

"Don't worry if you don't remember everything. " Komui sipped at his coffee, "Lenalee can show you around here and help you if you need. Of course, other students in your class, teachers and the entire school is here to help if you need something, so don't hesitate to ask!"

The girl with pigtails appeared behind Komui, "Good morning. I am Lenalee Lee." She smiled.

"Lenalee, show him around the place and help him get prepared for tomorrow. I'll leave Allen to you." Lenalee nodded.

"Miss Lee," Cross said in a deep voice. He stood up from the couch and walked towards Lenalee. "Please take care of this idiot." He lifted Lenalee's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

Komui's head was suddenly on fire.

Allen sweatdropped. His Master is so embarrassing…

Lenalee calmly pulled her hand away with a smile. "Please don't worry, Professor Cross. I will do my best." She turned to Allen, still the same smile on her face. "Allen, pleased to meet you."

Allen stood up. "er…Hello. I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you too."

"Please follow me. I'll take you around the school."

Allen nodded. He bent down to get his school bag and his suitcase. Lenalee gestured him to follow and he obeyed.

As Allen and Lenalee exited the office building, Cross sat down on the couch again. He leisurely picked up his coffee cup and took a sip from it. He glanced at Komui. His head was steaming.

"All right, all right." Cross lowered his cup. "I'm sorry, ok?"

Komui's head continued to steam.

"Remember we still have more important matters to discuss."

Komui snapped out of his over-protective-brother-mode and put on a serious face. "Well…"

* * *

Allen followed Lenalee around the school. She took him to the different buildings and explained their functions. Allen found it much easier to understand than Komui's verbal tour.

So basically, there's four main parts of the school. To the west is the Office, the North is the classrooms, to the East is the Dormitories and the Performing Arts Centre and the Sports Centre are in the South.

"This is the Classrooms, there are four buildings that make up this section. The Ignis wing, Polus wing, Terra wing and Lympha Wing. Your home room is in the Polus Wing, PL13." He scanned the area. Each 'building' was huge, and the four of them together can match the residential block in which Cross and Allen currently live. "On your timetable, the rooms are all coded. But they are easy enough to figure out. If you should have any problems, ask me or any other student."

Allen nodded.

"Let's head to the dormitory first to put down your luggage. Then I'll take you to get your textbooks so that you're ready for tomorrow." Lenalee suggested.

"Thank you, Miss Lee." Allen said politely.

Lenalee smiled, this time, it wasn't the half-fake smile she put on for Cross. "Don't worry about it, my brother asked me to help you and I will do my best. Oh, and call me Lenalee."

Allen was puzzled, "Your brother?"

Lenalee blushed, "It's kind of embarrassing but…Komui is my older brother."

Allen's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "The Principal? Your brother?"

"Ahahaha…" Lenalee laughed nervously. She started walking away and Allen followed closely behind. The boy looked around as they went, this place is enormous! He was sure that without a guide, he'd get lost. Is this even a school?

"Here we are" Lenalee stopped in the middle of a walkway. Allen looked at Lenalee, unsure of what she meant. Lenalee turned her head to face Allen with a smile. She pointed a finger forwards. Allen followed Lenalee's finger. His jaw dropped.

Down the walkway, two grand Victorian style mansions stood face to face. The buildings were huge, like everything else in this school. From the royal red painted walls to the oak wood window frames, every inch was to the utmost perfection. No cracks, no stains, no nothing. The main colour was red but the ledges and corners were creamy white with intricate carvings of crosses and roses. The Victorian style mansions had touches of modern society here and there, like the electricity cables climbing up the sides; the TV antennas stationed on the roofs and the water tanks at the back corner of the buildings. Allen gaped. "T-This…This is the Dormitory?"

Lenalee smiled a knowing smile. "Yes, the one to the right is the boys' dormitory; the one to the left is the girls'. Straight down this walkway is the Western-gate. Or as we call it, the back gate."

Allen looked to the gate Lenalee mentioned. His jaw dropped, the 'back gate' is just as grand as the front gate. The rose and vine patterns, the fencing around the whole entire school, it's all the same.

"Anyways, let's go get your textbooks." Lenalee started walking again. Allen followed behind. She walked down the path between the two dormitories and entered the girls' Dormitory. Allen stopped at the door. "Um…Lenalee? Am I even allowed in here?"

"No, you're not." Lenalee replied bluntly.

"Then…"

"Under normal circumstances." Lenalee added.

Allen stiffened.

Lenalee laughed. "Oh, just joking. You can come here into the Lounge Rooms, I'll explain later. Come in already."

Allen nodded stiffly and entered the door of the girls' dormitory. The inside was just as grand and ornate as the outside. Right in front of him was a huge hall and a set of Victorian style stairs carpeted with the same rose-patterned carpet as the office towards the back. At the top of the stairs was a large double door with carvings at the front. On the second floor, behind the railings were doors built into the wall. Those are probably the rooms. At the right, two corridors extended to the right and rooms were positioned on either side of those corridors. At the left, the same corridors and rooms extended to the left. The dormitory was symmetrical.

Lenalee walked across the hall and headed towards a set of stairs on the right-side of the bottom floor.

Allen inspected the dormitory as he followed Lenalee across the hall. On each door was a number and beside each door was a metal frame with the name/s of the students on a printed piece of paper that was slid into the frame. Allen inspected the metal frames, some of the rooms have two people, some of them have only one and several of the rooms have none. Allen looked back to the large double doors that were the entrance. Beside them, there was a large notice board with sheets of paper stuck on it.

Lenalee arrived at the stairs and started walking down the steps. Allen followed behind Lenalee. These stairs weren't carpeted but they were tiled with cream tiles.

"Down here is the Textbook Room. You can also access it from the boys' dormitory. You can find the same set of stairs in the boys' dormitory but it's on the left side of the bottom floor. The boys and girls dormitories are exactly the same but flipped. You shouldn't have any trouble locating it."

Allen nodded, although Lenalee probably didn't see it.

He heard something behind him so he glanced back. Behind him, another girl ran/skipped down the stairs. She had long, black hair tied into a high pony tail and her appearance suggests that she was Eurasian. Small baby hairs stuck out from her front hairline. She was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Black, tight jeans were secured to her hip by a black leather belt, on which decorative chains hung. A black pair of knee-high boots made nearly no sound as they came in contact with the premium quality wooden flooring. On her neck she wore a gold necklace on which a pendant with three stars hang. One bronze, one silver and the last one gold. She slowed when she arrived behind Allen to match his speed.

Lenalee continued walking and explaining, "Ms. Miranda Lotto is normally in charge of the book room. She is also the girls' dormitory manager and our Home Economy teacher. Sometimes Mr. Reever Wenhamm, the boys' dormitory manager and also our Science teacher, helps Ms. Lotto in the book room. You need to return all textbooks by the end of each term before you go home and come at the beginning of each term to pick them up again."

"No one does that anymore."

Lenalee and Allen both stopped and looked back. The Eurasian girl stopped too.

"Dem!" Lenalee exclaimed with a smile. "When did you come?"

"Just then."

"But normally, you are only required to come before 6 o'clock tonight. What are you doing here at 10 in the morning?" Lenalee continued to question.

"Can't I come early?"

"I guess…" Lenalee shrugged her shoulders. "Well, this is Allen Walker. Allen, this is Desdemona Beast."

Allen smiled and offered a hand to the Eurasian girl, "Nice to meet you, I am Allen Walker." _Desdemona? An odd name it is. Wife of Othello?_

Desdemona took the hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"Geez," Lenalee frowned, "Why are you guys so formal?"

Desdemona let go of the boy's hand, "Can we just get going already. I want to finish unpacking before lunch."

"Sure, sure." Lenalee turned and started down the stairs again. "Allen, can you look up your room number on the booklet my brother just gave you?"

"Oh, ok." Allen swung his book bag to the front and opened it. He took out the booklet Lenalee mentioned and searched through its pages. "Ah, here it is. It says I'm in room J13."

Desdemona raised an eyebrow.

Lenalee turned around with a forced smile. "J13…is it? Ok, I understand."

Allen felt a nervous drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. What's wrong with that room?

The three of them arrived at the bottom of the staircase. "This area is straight below the wide path between the two dormitories." Lenalee explained. "Which means, right now, we might be driven over."

Allen looked up. _Might be driven over…_

Lenalee stepped up to the counter located on the wall to their left. A woman in her late twenties greeted Lenalee from the other side of the counter. "Hello, Lenalee. You are here for the textbooks, aren't you?"

"Yes, Miss Miranda. Oh, this is Allen Walker." Lenalee introduced. "Allen, this is Miss Miranda Lotto."

Miranda smiled at Allen warmly. "Welcome, Allen. Hope you have a great time at SCA." Allen nodded. Miranda looked behind Allen and saw the Eurasian girl. "Good morning Dem! You are here quite early today."

Desdemona blinked, "Hm."

Miranda smiled, "If you are here for the textbooks, please tell me your room numbers."

"J13 and V09 please." Lenalee replied.

Miranda turned around and searched through the rows and rows of bookcases behind her. She returned carrying two large piles of books. She dumped them on the counter with a thud. "So that's four…"

"Four?" Allen questioned.

"Yeah, I got Kanda's as well. Since he's your roommate you might just as well carry it up for him."

Allen thought about it, _So this Kanda person is his roommate…_

"Is Kanda here yet?" Desdemona asked.

"Yes, I think Kanda is already here. He hasn't come down to get his books but I saw him walking to the Dojo…probably gone to practice." Miranda replied.

The girl nodded.

_They have a Dojo?_ Allen thought.

Miranda proceeded to enter a lot of numbers into the computer next to the counter. She occasionally lifts up the books to look at the numbers written at the back. After she went through all the books, she re-stacked them from the biggest to smallest to make it easier to carry. "Here you go." She lifted one pile of books tried to offer it to Allen. Allen was just about to receive it when Miranda started tipping forwards.

The woman fell over the counter and landed on the other side. The books scattered everywhere. Lenalee quickly bent down to help Miranda up. Miranda's eyes were like spinning spirals and stars seemed to circle her head.

"Miss Miranda, are you okay?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Miranda managed out. After all the spinning stopped, she looked around her to see the books scattered everywhere. She laughed nervously, "I guess I still can't do anything properly."

"Don't say that, Miss Miranda. That was an accident. You were helping Allen, right?" Lenalee said.

Miranda looked down, "Yeah…"

"We aren't children anymore. We don't need helping." Desdemona said bluntly. She bent down and picked up a book.

Miranda frowned sadly at the girl's words.

Lenalee looked at the Eurasian girl. "Dem." She said accusingly.

Allen stared at the girl as she picked up more books. She suddenly looked up, looking straight at Allen. Allen jerked back. Her eyes are so…so…strange. Those endless onyx voids stare straight into your soul. He felt vulnerable.

Desdemona raised an eyebrow at Allen. He suddenly realized what he was supposed to do. He also bent down and started picking up books. Lenalee helped Miranda up and started collecting books herself.

Very soon, all the books were off the floor. Allen, Desdemona and Lenalee all held a pile of books each. Lenalee had the least.

"Here, Dem. Give those books to me." Lenalee offered.

Desdemona completely ignored the older female and dumped her books on top of Allen's pile. Allen 'sank' down as more weight was dumped on him. "It's his books. Give them to him." She said.

Lenalee sweatdropped. _Dem…_

The Eurasian girl looked back at Allen. He was half struggling with the books but now, he was once again lost in those voids.

"Right?" the girl suddenly said, jerking Allen back into reality.

Allen totally forgot what she was 'right'-ing for. But he still nodded like his life depended on it. Desdemona looked back at Lenalee with an 'I-told-you-so' expression. Allen looked back at Lenalee too, she gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'll take these back to our room." Desdemona said as she picked up the other pile of books, seemingly with ease.

Miranda offered to help but the girl declined. "I'm fine."

Allen studied her pile of books; it was as large as his pile. She turned and walked back up the stairs.

Lenalee turned to Miranda, "Miss Miranda, I'll take Allen to his room, then."

"Ok, Lenalee. See you later."

Lenalee led Allen out of the 'basement' via the boys' dormitory exit. "The boys' dormitory is named Jupiter while the girls' dormitory is named Venus." Lenalee continued explaining, she was getting quite good at it too.

"So…" Allen began. "Desdemona is your roommate?"

Lenalee nodded. "Oh, just to tell you. Don't bother calling her Desdemona. Just call her Dem." Allen made a mental note. "And sorry about what happened earlier. She's just like that."

"Oh. It's fine." Allen smiled. Was he supposed to be angry?

They walked out from the staircase to arrive at an identical hall from the girls' dormitory. The same two levels with the same corridors and large doors, the same large set of stairs leading up to another set of large doors; only everything was flipped.

Allen examined the smaller doors: J01, J02, J03, J04… None of them were his room.

Lenalee noticed how Allen examined the rooms. "Your room is upstairs. Mr. Reever Wenhamm's room is J01 over there. On the second floor, there is the 'Lounge Room' as we call it. That's inside those big doors upstairs. There are, just as the name suggests, lounges, a TV, and many tables and chairs. It's quite large in there. In the olden days, girls and boys weren't allowed anywhere in each other's dormitory buildings. But now, the girls can come to the boy's lounge room and the boys can go to the girls lounge room. It's more like a gathering place now."

Allen nodded. Lenalee led him upstairs. "Upstairs, in the well there's only four rooms. The six rooms below are numbered 1 to 6 while the upper four were numbered 7 to 10. Your room, J13, it's located in the North Eastern corridor, follow me."

They walked into a corridor on the left of the lounge room. Allen counted, there were four rooms in this corridor, two on each side. On the left, there was J11 and J12; on the right, there was J13 and J14. That's his room on the right.

"Yo! How ya'all!"

Allen turned around. Standing behind him was a red-haired boy with an eye patch over his right eye. His spiky hair was kept back with a black and green bandana. He wore a plain white shirt and simple jeans, but the most eye-catching part of him was the bright orange scarf that he had wrapped around his neck. A small luggage bag stood beside him, the school's uniformed book bag was hung on his left shoulder.

"Lavi!" Lenalee exclaimed. "Why is everyone so early today?"

Lavi shrugged, "Well, gramps wanted to get here early to check on his precious books."

Lenalee turned to Allen. "This is Lavi Bookman. He is your neighbour in J14. His grandfather, Mr. Bookman, is the librarian."

Allen struggled to free a hand from the pile of books and extended it to Lavi, "Nice to meet you. I am Allen Walker."

Lavi looked at Allen oddly and then reluctantly shook Allen's hand. "Wow, man. Formal much?" He turned to Lenalee. "Neighbour, eh? He's in J12?"

Lenalee shook her head sadly. "No, J13."

Lavi jumped back in shock. "J…J…J13?" He turned to Allen, "Well, good luck." Lavi patted Allen's right shoulder in a way meant for comfort as the redhead walked past. "I wonder what sort of noises Yuu will make at night this year…" he whispered to Lenalee, although Allen could hear it very clearly. Lenalee sighed.

When Lavi entered his own room, Lenalee turned to Allen. "Well, as you probably already know, this is your room." She said, pointing to the door with the numbers/letters 'J13' nailed onto it. "I'll leave you to unpack and get ready. Dinner starts at 6pm in the dining hall and ends at 10pm. You can go anytime you wish as long as it's within those hours. As you may have noticed, SCA offers relative freedom to the students." She looked at the clock hanging on the wall between the doors of J14 and J13. "I should get going and help my brother. Anything else you need to know I'll explain tomorrow. And also as I have said, you can ask other students too. If you have anything else you want to ask, I'm sure your roommate would be happy to help."

With that, Lenalee walked away leaving Allen standing before J13.

_Roommate…happy to help…I doubt that. From the way most people reacted, this roommate has some problems…_

* * *

_Ting. Ting. Slash. Crack._

His overly-smooth, long, so-black-that-it-looked-blue hair was tied up in a high pony tail. His neatly trimmed fringe hung just above his eyes and his long side bangs reached his chest. In his hand, he held a sword, similar in style to that of a Japanese katana. He slashed at the wooden practice doll in front of him.

If Tiedoll was here, he'd point a finger at the Japanese male and lecture. "Fencing isn't about slashing the opponent; it's about poking them in their tummies so that they'll roll around the floor begging for forgiveness." The professor would say with a playful wink.

"Che." Kanda frowned. That old man is but only one of the many people he despises.

Suddenly angered by the thought, he slashed and hacked more violently at the doll. He knows how to fence, he doesn't need some old man telling him how to fence. Fencing isn't about 'poking them in their tummies so that they'll roll around the floor begging for forgiveness' anyway.

He's not even a fencer in the first place, his field of expertise was kendo. He trained in the art of Kendo in Japan under the teachings of the best kendo master in the best dojo of all Japan.

Then Tiedoll dragged him here against his will. Stupid English don't understand kendo. They can't even pronounce it properly. So Tiedoll told him to fence. Fencing is not honourable. It is shameful in the eyes of the bushido.

After one final slash, the injury-covered doll lost its head.

Kanda was still in a bad mood, so he proceeded to remove the dolls arms and 'leg' (the pole supporting it). All that remains is a wooden barrel that lay on the floor. Kanda ran a hand down the side of the blade of his sword, Mugen.

And then, as if an afterthought, he sliced the wooden barrel in half.

* * *

The dining hall was, as the name suggests, a large hall used for the purpose of dining. The main colour here is dark brown. The dark brown dining tables were lined up and positioned perfectly into rows. The tables were long rectangles that were surrounded on three sides by cushioned restauranty sofas. On the tables, there were silver candle holders and red napkins folded into the shape of a rose on white plates. Silver eating utensils were placed in perfect alignment beside the plates.

More than a school dining hall, it is just like a high-class restaurant.

Right next to the entrance, there was a long counter jutting out from the wall. Inside the counter was the kitchen. Jerry, the head chef of SCA, danced around the stoves. Three other students that were on kitchen duty helped out by washing the dishes, taking orders and handing out finished meals.

Lavi and Lenalee walked in and went up to the counter. The two of them coincidentally met in front of the dormitories and decided to come over to the dining hall together. The stubborn girl who remained at the dorm refused to eat again.

Jerry greeted them with a pan in his hand. "Hello my dears!" he said as sparkles surrounded him, "How was your holidays? Good? That's good, my dears. Now, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Combo A!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I'll have B." Lenalee said with a smile.

Within a few minutes, Combo A and B appeared along the counter. "Enjoy your dinner, my dears!" Jerry said in his usually cherry tone.

They each took their own tray of food and walked towards a 'their' table. You know, the one on the far right corner in that shady place...

Not really, it's right in the middle of the Dining Hall.

~x.X.x~

Allen walked into the dining hall. Apparently, he can get food somewhere…

He saw a long counter next to the entrance so he walked up to it. A man with long purple hair skipped to the counter and greeted him. "Hello there, cutie!"

Allen stiffened, not used to the overly friendly behaviour of the chef. "He-Hello. Nice to meet you. I am Allen Walker." He bowed rigidly.

"Aww. Such a polite young gentleman!" Jerry squealed like a fangirl while love hearts shot from his head. Allen sweatdropped.

"What would you like to eat tonight, then, young gentleman?" Jerry asked, "Anything's fine."

"Anything?" Allen repeated. He thought about it. "Ok, then. I'll have…"

~x.X.x~

Allen happily carried his plate of food and walked past many tables. He glanced around briefly, only to notice the strange stares he was receiving. He looked up the mountain of food he carried in his plate. Yeah, he does eat a little more than normal people but…it's still normal, right? (Not)

At the corner of his eye, he saw a certain red-head waving to him. He turned his head and saw Lavi and Lenalee sitting at a table in the middle of the dining hall. He tried to wave back, but failed to do it without his precariously balanced mountain of food dropping. He walked towards the table and sat next to Lavi.

Lavi lifted his head and looked up to the top of the mountain. Allen scratched the back of his head as he saw the unnatural angle he was tilting his head to. "Um…I have a big appetite."

"No…" Lavi said bluntly. "It's not big, it's monstrous."

"Haha." Allen laughed and dug into his food, like the usual. The next time Allen looked up, everyone was staring with loose jaws at the mountain of empty plates.

Allen smiled with a blush of embarrassment. "Er…I eat fast too…"

Suddenly, the boy felt Lavi stiffen beside him. Allen glanced at the red-head and saw him staring straight forward at something. Allen followed Lavi's gaze frowned in confusion.

Walking towards them from the kitchen counter was a tall, black-haired Japanese carrying a tray of soba. He had on a simple black shirt, hanging out over his leather belt that secured his pair of black pants to his hip. His lips were down-turned in permanent disapproval and his eyes were half-closed as if there's nothing of interest. His slow footsteps echoed around the hall and the atmosphere became suffocatingly tense.

A thought randomly popped into Allen's mind. _I hope that's not my roommate, Kanda._ He soon dismissed the idea. _It's not like every unwelcoming-looking person that happens to enter the dining hall that was Japanese and that the name Kanda is Japanese is Kanda. Wait, what?_ Allen confused himself. He shook his head to clear away the confusing thought.

Anyways, this black-haired Japanese was walking towards him, he was sure that the Japanese was staring at him. He swallowed nervously, even though the Japanese's eyes were half-closed, but they still felt extremely threatening. As he walked closer, Allen had a definite feeling that he was walking towards him.

Lavi was still stiff beside Allen so he glanced at Lenalee. She was desperately trying to stare at something other than the Japanese or Allen. Allen suddenly felt suspicious.

The dreaded Japanese youth stopped at the table Allen was at and stared down at Allen. Allen stared back up nervously, _Who is this person?_

"You." The Japanese said coldly. "Are sitting on my seat."

Allen looked around, the others were staring at decorative vases around the hall as if they were extremely interesting. Well, in this helpless situation, Allen did the only thing logical. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your seat." Allen said politely and stood up, cleaning away the dishes in the process.

The Japanese scowled and sat down at the table where Allen was just a second ago. The white-haired boy stood at the end of the table awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Just then, a small movement saved him from the impending awkwardness. Lenalee slid over. Allen gladly took the subtle offer and sat down…

"So…" Lavi began. "What were we talking about again?"

"Ah!" Lenalee perked up. "Remember we still need to get back to the dormitory to help Miss Lotto with the books?"

"Yes!" Lavi jumped up.

Allen blinked, and during the time it took him to blink, the two disappeared from their seats and appeared at the entrance/exit of the hall. They waved and hurried out. _That was odd._ Allen thought. _I never stood up and yet she manage to get out…_

Now Allen really sensed something wrong. Something is very very wrong. Allen stood up to return his plates and so did the Japanese who finished his soba. Then, they both headed for the boys dormitory. The Japanese just kept on walking, and since Allen's destination is the same building, he followed quietly behind.

Kanda didn't find it suspicious when the white haired boy followed him until they reached the dormitory, he just found it a bit annoying. But things were starting to seem weird when the boy followed him upstairs, most people were assigned the bottom rooms. It seemed even more suspicious when the boy followed him into the same corridor. _What is this guy doing? Following me. If he follows me even further, I'll slice him up with Mugen._

And finally, fate fell upon the poor boy. The older Japanese stopped in front of room J13, Allen stopped too.

Allen seemed to understand, this person is his roommate.

Kanda seemed to understand as well, this guy wants to annoy him hence is equivalent to wanting to be killed.

Kanda turned angrily towards the boy. The boy extended a polite hand out to the Japanese.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Nice to meet you, I am your new roommate, Allen Walker."

Kanda blinked a couple of times and then scowled. "You? My Roommate? Ha! I'll teach you a lesson with my Mugen!" He said threateningly as he pulled out a sword out from his belt…out of thin air? Allen raised both hands in defence. "Wait a second, please! I am really your roommate!"

"I'll kill you!" Kanda raged as he lifted his sword over his head.

Just then, Reever appeared in the corridor. "What are you doing? Kanda!"

Kanda stopped and focused his attention on Reever. Allen also turned around, looking at Reever like he was the straw that saved his life.

"This stupid guy says that he is my roommate." Kanda spat.

Reever glanced at Allen. "Actually, Kanda. He IS your roommate."

Everything went silent for a while. Allen looked back at Kanda, hoping the Japanese would finally understand and put that sword down. Reever looked nervously at Kanda, not knowing what this youth with anger-management problems will do. Kanda lowered his head, shielding his eyes with his fringe. The other two could not read his expression so they held their breaths.

Seconds past. Allen became more and more nervous.

Suddenly, Kanda took a swipe at Allen with his sword. Allen dodged just in time. He may have dodged, but the wound it caused was mental. The boy ran past Reever, who was as surprised. As the man saw the Japanese charging at him with a sword, he too turned and ran with his tail between his legs.

So the formation of 'The Chase' was as follows: Allen, running in the lead with inhuman speed and a frightened expression on his face; Reever, barely keeping up with Allen and breathing heavily; Kanda, the murderous Japanese youth with anger-management problems…his eyes were shining red.

Allen, under the situation, ran where his instincts told him to run: the girls' dormitory 'lounge'. As he led 'The Chase' across the wide path between the two dormitories, he swear he saw fearful eyes peering out the window. He ran into the girl's dormitory with two men chasing behind him. Miranda saw the commotion and came to stop the guys. Allen and Reever ran past the woman and she was faced with a murderous student. She did the only reasonable thing to do: run.

The formation of 'The Chase' is as follows: Allen Walker, Reever Wenhamm, Miranda Lotto and Kanda Yuu.

Komui happened to be there to pay a visit to his sister. He tried to stop the four on the stairs. Allen, Reever and Miranda all ran past him and the Principal was faced with a murderous Kanda with a sword. He did the only logical thing that his scientific mind hypothesises to be the correct solution: run.

The formation of 'The Chase' is as follows: Allen Walker, Reever Wenhamm, Miranda Lotto, Komui Lee and Kanda Yuu.

Finally, Allen reached his destination. He burst through the doors of the 'lounge' and saw Lenalee and Lavi. Allen ran towards them, climbing under tables and jumping over couches as he went. Reever, Miranda and Komui followed suit. Kanda didn't even bother, he just chopped up everything that obstructs his way. Lenalee and Lavi did the only thing that came to their minds: run.

There were other students in the room, they too screamed and ran at the sight of a murderous personnel with a weapon.

The formation of 'The Chase' is as follows: Chaos.

* * *

**A/N**

I personally really, really hate clichéd stuff. So a school with the name 'Dark Cross' Academy is simply not acceptable to me. Don't get me wrong, when reading other's fics I can totally stand that, but I have higher expectations for myself, yeah? So…a very intelligent (fail, actually) way to deal with that, is to put the words 'Dark Cross' in Latin. Yeah, I'm crazy, I know. X3 That's the making of the Serus Crucis Academy (SCA). I love you, Google Translate.

"Fencing is not honourable. It is shameful in the eyes of the bushido." Sorry, this line is too funny. I need to repeat it here.

***Peter Keage – Anagram of Gatekeeper. If you rearrange the letters, you get GATEKEEPER**

Ok, I'll here to do a little advertising for myself. There's a DGM Fanfic with OC Dem that's not AU in my account – 'You Will Not Walk Alone'. Please check that out and tell me what you think. Story ID: 6152989

Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you feel neutral about it? Say it all…in a review! Or just chuck anything random at me…in a review!

Review, review, review!

\/


End file.
